


Little Facts Without Importance

by Quiet_Shadow



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Childhood, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied Slash, M/M, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:21:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quiet_Shadow/pseuds/Quiet_Shadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>25 little facts without much importance on each of the Samurai Troopers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On Kongo no Shuu

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everybody. After months of publishing nothing but Transformers fics, I decided to go back a bit to my old love, Ronin Warriors. I've been writing on them since... 2003 or 2004, something like that. As such, I'm having trouble getting new fic ideas for the series, but since my english has improved over the years, I decided to give a try and translate some of my french stories.
> 
> Here's one of the first, and I hope you'll enjoy it.
> 
> As usual, I'm sorry for any mistake you'll find.
> 
> Warnings: Some spoilers for the series and the OAV, some infos taken from the characters's official biographies or various fan sites, and some personal headcanon!facts. Also, some implied or light slash.

1.  
Shuu is very protective toward his younger siblings. Anyone trying to hurt or harass them quickly learn it, usually when someone pat them on the shoulder with a big, large grin and a fist ready to fly for their face.

2.  
When earth starts shaking, Shuu is the only who’s never suprised. Most of the time, he has already reached a safe shelter before it even begun. His parents would certainly like to know his trick, but Shuu doubt telling them he got a mystical armor whose power comes from the earth is going to cut it, so he rather tell nothing.

3.  
Shuu is quite vocal about some things, but he knows how to keep a secret and take the blame for someone else. Until now, nobody has ever realized he wasn’t the one who really broke some of the family treasures, after all.

4.  
He never spoke with Ryo and Touma of the few days he spent in Arago’s dungeons. He smiles and pretends everything is fine. But once the door is closed and he’s alone, he can only fall to his knees, eyes haunted by painful memories.

5.  
Even if he’s physically strong, he never used his strength or his knowledge of martial arts to hurt others people. Had he even dared to think about it, he has no doubt his mother would have killed him herself.

6.  
Shuu always was a strong child. To his knowledge, he never fell ill. Obviously, he doesn’t remember the few angst filled days his parents spend with him at the hospital, when he suffered from pneumonia…

7.  
The first time his sister Rinfi brought a boy home, he was paralyzed, unable to process the fact his sister was seriously having a flirt.  
The second and the few following times, he tried chasing the intruders away, despite Rinfi screaming she would make him regret it.  
Ever since, she swore she would find someone who wouldn’t get intimidated by her ‘oaf of a brother’. Now, Shuu prays Buddha that she never meet Rajura.

8.  
When winter comes knocking at the door, Shuu never lock up his bedroom’s door at night. In the morning, it’s not unusual for his parents to see that one of his siblings came to sleep with him to get more warmth.

9.  
Touma and Seiji never play Go against Shuu if they can help it, not because he doesn’t know how to play, but because he knows how to play too well. After they were both defeated several dozens of times, they definitely given up on the idea of beating him.

10.  
The pain is atrocious. How long at it been since those evil spirits have started torturing them? He doesn’t want to scream, less they will rejoice at his sufferings. But when the pressure becomes too high, when he can already hear Seiji and Shin screaming besides him, then his lips part and he can't keep his pain mute anymore.

11.  
Shuu never starts the fights at school, though he usually the one who ends them. That’s why he finds it very unfair when everyone point at him when the teachers ask who threw the first punch…

12.  
When Ryo jocked that Shin and him looked like an old married couple, given how much they bickered, Shuu just laughed along with the others. But for days, he didn’t dare to cross Suiko’s eyes…

13.  
People are always surprised to see him practice his Kung-Fu moves, for all they usually see is a heavyset teenage boy, one who is not graceful. They can’t seem to reconnect his build with the fluidity and quickness of his kicks. Of course, they don’t know he had been practicing martial arts ever since he could walk.

14.  
Shuu just loves his family dearly. Next to his friends’ owns, his is open, friendly and stable, full of laugher and cries of young children. Still, for all its qualities and the love he has for his brothers and sisters, he can’t help but wish he was an only son sometimes.

15.  
When his family goes to the cemetery to clean up the graves, and now that he is older and wiser, Shuu keeps holding his mother’s hand firmly in his own to try and comfort her. No more than her does he wish to look at the small headstone in a corner and think of the day she came back home, her body flat and tears in her eyes…

16.  
Maths aren’t his thing and they are, to him, a diabolical invention whose sole aim is to ruin his life, so Touma’s help in finishing his homeworks is like a godsend.

17.  
Shuu is a fighter, but he will never be a true warrior, for he has never taken an human life and will always refuse to do so.

18.  
Rajura is laughing, hidden away behind his illusions, but Shuu tries to keep calm. If he lost his nerves, he will have no chance to win, and he knows it. But it’s easier said than done and he usually is the first one to strike.

19.  
Shuu never thought his first kiss would be given to him by another man but curiously, when Shin just put his lips against his, he doesn’t push him away. In the contrary, he’s asking for more.

20.  
When the new baby brother didn’t come back home with their mother, Shuu asked a lot of questions to the grown ups. Nobody gave him a clear answer, letting him think it wasn’t as bad as it seemed. He had to forcibly admit the truth when he saw the small coffin.  
Ever since, he has hated lies and half-truths...

21.  
The other Troopers are almost like family. Shuu almost think of them as his new little brothers, bros he swears he will protect as well as he can. And no matter if said new siblings can destroy a whole building or kill Youja by themselves, when Kongo makes a promise, he keeps it.

22.  
In the midst of battle, his naginata in his hands, the rest of the world is just a blur. The only thing that matters is to fight and win. It’s like he is in transe, power rushing through him as he holds his ground. But once the battle stop and he looks around him and see the damages, even if he doesn’t say it outloud, Shuu is scared of what he just did.

23.  
Sometimes, he wonders if it wouldn’t have been easier to just let Arago win and take control of the world. He wouldn’t have had to deal with surprise tests if it had been the case.

24.  
Shuu happens to like animals, really, but to actually live with a tiger? That’s asking him a lot. However, when the animal just look at him in the eyes, he forget all about his objections. Byakuen is smart, and he can see wisdom in his eyes, and it really sooth Shuu to have him as a friend.

25.  
Nothing can win against a mountain, and Kongo is willing to prove it to any enemy.


	2. On Kourin no Seiji

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little notes:  
> I did a little change in Seiji's background; it's stated on several fan sites that he's half-American through his father. It's also said his father is a policeman. However, several people have pointed out that it's unlikely a gaijin can be a police officer in Japan. I saw a couple of great fics trying to give explanations for Seiji's colorings, from an affair to spiritual blessing.  
> For this fic, I chose to make his father the half-American one, and Seiji being a quarter American.
> 
> Also, drabble 9 refers to another fanfiction of mine, which I haven't translated yet.

1.  
At his birth, after seeing his blond hairs and his pale skin, some questions were raised. Sure, he had an American grandfather, but it was suspicious for the newborn to have taken so much after him…

2.  
Seiji doesn’t trust anyone to cut his hair, except his sister Yayoi. In her own words, it all comes from a bad experiment at an hairdresser’s place. Whenever Ryo or Touma ask, the blond Trooper refuses to say more.

3.  
His poor health was discovered when he caught a cold he almost died from, despite all the care and remedies he was given. Nobody ever talks about it around him, but sometimes Seiji is very aware of the worried gazes that follow him whenever he sneezes.

4.  
It took him lot of practice and lot of begging to Yayoi for advice before he learned how to properly push away a girl without hurting her feelings. That said, even now, he’s still not very good at that, even though he kept practicing.

5.  
The day he asked his parents what ‘bastard’ meant, he felt the tension in the room with an astounding clarity. He didn’t need to be told to go to bed to leave the room running, nor did he had to be told to never ask such a question again.

6.  
Mankind’s petty mindset often get on his nerves. In those cases, he goes out for a walk in the wood to observe the animals, or spent extra time meditating. Nature often please him more than his fellow humans.

7.  
When the family doctor told him he had been dressed as a girl as a child, Seiji thought he was going to die of shame. Nobody ever saw fit to tell him that his Grandfather, that man so proud and severe he idolized as a child, once went through the exact same thing…

8.  
He saw his first car race at eight years old. Ever since, he has the secret dream of becoming a driver as well as being the good grandson his Grandfather wishes him to be.

9.  
He sometimes dreams of a storm and an out of ordinary electricity, and of Yayoi coming to spend the night with him on his futon so he wouldn’t be afraid. He doesn’t remember that things really happened this way, once upon a time.

10.  
He never goes to sleep without having first heard, in the dark and silence, Touma’s own slow breathing. It’s the only way he has to make sure the blue-haired archer is fine.

11.  
While he shared a house with the other Troopers, Seiji didn’t need to play the flute a single time in order to calm himself. His friend's presence was enough for that.

12.  
He’s very amused by the difference of treatment he gets from people when they think he’s just a stranger, a gaijin, and the one he received when they learn he’s part of the Date clan. It’s like becoming a Prince when before he was just a pauper, in an incredibly fast way. And somewhere, he found it useful to judge people and knowing who his true friends are…

13.  
Seiji wished he could have had a brother, if only to not always feel the pressure of being the sole male heir of the clan. Ever since he met Ryo and the others, he’s happy to have found brothers to share the burden of being armor wearers.

14.  
He’s always embarrassed when old students from the dojo share their memories of what he was like as a child. He always hope Shuu will never hear about some of those histories, or he will never get a moment of peace ever again.

15.  
Seiji was scared of the dark ever since he was a child, without knowing why exactly. The day he received Kourin, the armor of light, he started to get an understanding…

16.  
When his classmates asked him if he was a demon and refused to meet his gaze, Seiji was surprised. He had never thought the color of his eyes was so unusual next to their…

17.  
When he watches Touma sleep, he doesn’t know why, but he feels like there are butterfly in his stomach, his throat becomes dry and he has to resist the sudden need to reach for the archer’s cheek or hairs to caress them. He never does anything, though. He knows how to control himself.

18.  
Once or twice, people have asked him if he had been adopted. He just smiled without saying anything. Let people think what they want, after all.

19.  
When he learned that Satsuki, his younger sister, chose to make a doll that looked like him for her art class, he was flattered. He would have been rather embarrassed to know she still owned this doll and took great pleasure in dressing it with cute little dresses.

20.  
He’s not afraid to fight against a woman. He often has to fight against Yayoi and other feminine students of the dojo before, and he knows they’re far from being weak. Should he come to face Kayura, he will not hesitate to fight her. Kill her, however, is another story…

21.  
Byakuen sometimes pushes his head over his laps, and when the tiger does, Seiji has to refrains himself to just give in and pet him. It could be so easy to forget the large tiger isn’t a cat…

22.  
Seiji can heal about any injury, not matter how dire they seem to be. He doesn’t know where this gift came from, from the armor or from something deep inside him, but it had revealed to be very useful more than once in the past. However, deep inside him, he’s afraid this power will not be enough to save his brothers someday…

23.  
Nasutei is probably the only woman, aside of his mother and sisters, with whom he feels perfectly at ease. She impresses him, after all.

24.  
Seiji rarely has nightmares. But ever since he fought Anubis and after the New York incident, it isn’t rare for him to wake suddenly, shaking in fear at the mere idea of being alone in the dark.

25.  
Ever since he’s wearing Kourin, Seiji survived more battles, danger and dark forces than a single man could face in a lifetime. A weaker person would have given up a long time ago. But he knows the others need him, and it’s all he needs to know to just continue fighting just a while longer.


	3. On Rekka no Ryo

1.  
Ryo always had strange dreams, ever since he was a little child. He saw beautiful things, sad things, horrible things, but almost never remembered them once he awoke. However, in some case, he couldn’t help but feels whatever was happening around him was déjà-vu…

2.  
He’s a bit embarrassed to be considered the leader of their group. In his point of view, he’s nothing special. But in the other’s eyes, he’s the person they all could count on in a crisis.

3.  
Ryo almost never saw his father, but he kept preciously every letter and photography he sent him, treasuring them, for they proved that, even far away, this man who’s almost a stranger cared about him.

4.  
His first memory of Byakuen is that of a tongue against his cheek. A affectionate gesture that the tiger rarely allows himself, except with those he trusts completely and loves. It’s why Ryo barely refrains himself from laughing when Jun asks him what’s wrong with the big animal, for he won’t stop licking him.

5.  
Sometimes, he thinks his father’s trips are because he wants to avoid him, avoid watching him for too long, at least he remembers his dead wife. He might not be that far from the truth…

6.  
There’s no photos of his mother on display in the house. They’re all preciously kept in an album locked in a desk. His grandparents and his father pretend it’s to avoid losing them. Ryo thinks it’s more because they can’t bring themselves to look at them.

7.  
Beautiful black hairs. A frank, open smile. Large blues eyes, like a mirror where soul and emotions reflect. It’s about all that Ryo can remember when he thinks about his mother. And, without knowing it fully, he inherited of the three…

8.  
He grimaces when he sees how things are turning out; he knew taking the tiger with him downtown was a bad idea. But the forces of evil are near, and he can’t hesitate. His hands reaches for Byakuen’s powerful neck, as if he tries to calm him down. But truly, it’s the tiger who keeps him calm instead…

9.  
When, in the middle of the winter, his eyes meet the embers in the chimney, he barely need to stare at them for a few minutes before suddenly, fire is roaming again. Does it come from him or from the armor he’s bound to? He doesn’t know, and as long as he’s warm, he doesn’t care much.

10.  
Dark. So dark. He never was afraid of the dark before. But now, lost in the grottoes, with no way to orientate himself besides the armor’s call, without his sight, and knowing the Doku Masho is threatening one of his new friends, Ryo is really starting realize why darkness can be scary…

11.  
Aside of his friends and closest family members, nobody know Byakuen lives with him. A single wrong word to the wrong person, and his friend and companion would be hunted down and killed like a dangerous animal.

12.  
Sometimes, in the middle of the night, he dreams of a young girl with long, braided hairs and can barely refrain his tears. He still doesn’t know for sure if he loved Luna, but her death still weighed on his soul.

13.  
Kaosu taught him a lot of things, not only about fighting, but also on nature and life. In some way, Ryo considers him like another Grandfather.

14.  
Ryo isn’t afraid to face off against demons. He’s least sure he can face off against other human beings and kill them in cold blood. Somewhere, it’s probably why he can’t bring himself to send a mortal attack against the Masho.

15.  
Ever since he has the Rekka yoroi, he doesn’t burn himself anymore when he put his hand into the fire. When Shuu jokingly stated he should become a firefighter, he actually considered the idea...

16.  
Sometimes, it hurts a little to hear the others talk about their families. Shuu and Seiji have been spoiled rotten by life, and Touma still has both his parents. But when Shin tell them his father is dead, he feels more than sympathy for him. He sort of has the impression to have a brother, united with him in pain.

17.  
Ryo dislikes water, not because he can’t swim very well, which he does, but because water is his opposite element. If Shin hadn’t been in danger, he sometimes wonder if he would have really dove under the water…

18.  
He’s surprised to discover that Shuten is still alive after all that time, but at the same time, he feels relief, without knowing why. They’re not truly friends, and at the same time, he wished they could be. At least, that’s what he told himself as his heart started to beat madly in his chest…

19.  
When he can’t sleep, he takes a cover and came to lie down against Byakuen. Sleep came more easily near the protective beast.

20.  
His friends pretend he scares them when he start playing Mogura Tataki. Ryo doesn’t understand why. It’s not like it was them he was trying to hit with the mallet…

21.  
Kikoutei scares him. So much power, so much strength… And so much risks for his brothers in arms. He wishes he never had to use it again, but fate seems to have other ideas.

22.  
Some people joked about his relationship with Nasutei. In truth, even if he loved her dearly, she’s more like the big sister he wished he could have had.

23.  
His mother. Shuten. Luna. And Byakuen, in a way. Almost. Somewhere, he get the feeling he’s cursed, the curse taking away anyone he loves, one by one. He just hopes that, next time, he’ll be strong enough so it will not take someone else away from him...

24.  
Ryo loves walks and camping. He could spend whole days lost in the wild without any problems, with just Byakuen to keep him company. It’s something he hopes to be able to teach his friends someday...

25.  
Ryo has lot of will and courage. That’s why he’ll never give up, no matter who he has to fight.


	4. On Suiko no Shin

1.  
Shin was a very healthy baby, in contrast to his mother, a sickly woman. However, despite this, he caught all childhood illnesses possible in a very short time lapse, just as his mother felt better for the first time in years. Some thought it was rather ironic, for some reason.

2.  
His mother often jokes, telling him he learned to swim before he was even able to walk. Given his ease in the water, even without the armor, Shin is almost ready to believe her.

3.  
Shin never eats seafood. He likes fish too much to just cook them. His sister Sayoko and his mother wisely avoided telling him he was very fond of eating any kind of seafood as a little child, long before he knew what it was…

4.  
He never asked why his only sister was ten years older than him, but when he really thinks about his mother’s weak health and her sad eyes when she sees a pregnant woman, he can guess why…

5.  
Cooking for five people -- six with Jun -- isn’t that much of a challenge for him. He even likes it. The hardest he has to do is stopping his friends to just dig into the dishes before they are finished.

6.  
For someone who doesn’t like to fight, Shin can be very violent during training. Touma and Seiji kept bruises for weeks after a particularly intense session…

7.  
Sometimes, Shin doesn’t know what to think about the Suiko armor. On one side, the armor just promises more battles, more injuries, more dangers and perhaps even death. On the other side, the armor allowed him to meet fabulous friends in the other Troopers. So, is the armor a good thing or a necessary evil? He can’t be sure, but in either case, he knows he will stay with his friends ‘til the very end…

8.  
He wishes it was a dream, but no matter how much he cried, no matter how much he prayed or beg it was a nightmare, the name carved in the headstone remained his father’s own…

9.  
Whenever one of his friends falls ill, he stays at his side and allows no talk back. Ryo often calls him a mother-hen and Shin has to admit it probably not untrue. But he has been caring for sick people for so long it has become an habit he can just forget about…

10.  
The first time he set a foot in a fishmonger’s, he almost fainted after seeing what was being sold. He keeps praying nobody ever tell it to his friends…

11.  
Shuu is wonderful friend to him. Sometimes, however, when he watches him, he catches himself sadly thinking he’d like him to be more than just a friend…

12.  
So much suffering. So much destruction. So many dead. The corpses are floating in the water around him. All those poor fishes, dead for having tried to protect him, to save him,... Rage makes his blood boils. Naaza is going to die for that, he swears it.

13.  
His worse memory is that stormy night he spend sitting on the edge of his mother’s bed, so sick and pale, and madly praying Sayoko would bring the doctor in time…

14.  
Shin tried to teach Ryo and Touma how to properly cook. Several times. After each try, he spend whole days lying in bed, sick with food poisoning or nervous breakdowns. However, whenever they ask him, he’s ready to give them one more chance. After all the battles they won, he simply refuse to believe something as simple as cooking a meal is an hopeless one…

15.  
He feels so weak… Those monsters have been torturing him for how long? Hours? Days? He doesn’t know. He feels so bad… so alone… So when the Masho come in dragging Seiji and chain him by his side, he feels both happy to see a friendly face and incredibly guilty for it at the same time…

16.  
Shin might be a very good cook, but he had little choice in learning how to. It was either learning or starve, as his sister was often away for her studies and his mother was often too weak to cook for everyone.

17.  
He doesn’t know why he did it. Really, he doesn’t. But he’s kissing Shuu, who seems to be more surprised than he is. Already, he’s waiting to be rejected. so it’s a surprise when instead, Kongo just return the kiss.

18.  
When Shin closes his eyes and try to think about his father’s face, he can only think of his smile. It’s not much, but it’s enough to make him feel better all at once.

19.  
When he comes back home for the first time after Arago’s death, his mother is waiting for him in front of the house, pale and worried, but her eyes are shining. He doesn’t protest when she takes him in her arms, and he’d like this moment to last forever…

20.  
When he watches old photographies with his mother, he’s not sure he believes her when she shows him one and say it’s one from Sayoko. For, he realizes, the child looks very much like him… with a dress.

21.  
Shin doesn’t like to see fishes just swimming, prisoners, in an aquarium. They belong to the sea, not to a pet shop, and even less to humans. But he can’t do anything to change things, so he grits his teeth and doesn’t say anything.

22.  
The armor has made him fight ever since he found it. It’s poisoning his life. Is it so hard to understand he doesn’t want to fight anymore? He can’t let it go, however. It will always be bound to him, whenever he likes it or not, and even if it wasn’t, he isn’t sure he could let such a heavy burden on someone else’s shoulders…

23.  
Shin slowly caresses the large white tiger behind the ears. If he was a bit surprised when he met the animal for the first time, he’s now very accustomed and amused by the tiger. Ryo might not be wrong when he compares him to a very large cat. That said, he would feel more at ease if he didn’t know just how deadly those claws could be…

24.  
He had never thought he would ever find himself in the Masho’s company without wearing his armor or fighting for his life, but they aren’t his enemies anymore, are they? Besides, among the people he knows, they’re the only ones who know to appreciate a good tea ceremony and its simple beauty.

25.  
The ocean might seems calm at first glance, but the blue wonder is unpredictable, and the littlest thing can upset its calm and make it dangerous. Suiko’s enemies should recall it and never underestimate him…


	5. On Tenku no Touma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here's the last chapter, about Touma. I thought it would be fitting, since today is October 10th. :)

1.  
Unlike what everyone seems to think, his father only hit him a single time. Touma keeps thinking he was right to do so, though he won’t say to anyone why.

2.  
Although he would have wanted a pet to keep him company, Touma can’t stand seeing a bird in cage. When his mother gave him one for his tenth birthday, he just opened the cage and let it fly away. Never again did he mentions his desire for a pet.

3.  
When he saw Back to the Future for the first time, he discretely asked his mother if Emmett ‘Doc’ Brown and Genishiro Hashiba were related in some way.

4.  
Touma would have wanted to have a brother or sister to play with, but his parents never wanted to have another child. One was sufficient for them.  
Years later, his father confessed it was mainly because he had never been able to get over Touma’s mother’s death threats when she had been in the middle of giving him birth.

5.  
He has learned to play Go with his Grandfather, and regularly beat him, with or without handicapp. What he doesn’t know, is that his Grandfather is a former pro…

6.  
He sometimes has nightmare in which Ryo and him failed in saving their friends. When he opens his eyes, he’s soaked in wait and he’s silently crying, hoping Seiji won’t wake, for he wouldn’t know what to tell him.

7.  
Touma is used to people mistaking what kind of bond he has with his parents. It doesn’t mean he’s pleased or very polite whenever someone comes to him to ask if his ‘big sister’ is free tonight…

8.  
Freak. Teacher’s pet. Know-it-All. The other students have given him lot of names over the years. Touma just keep his head low and continue reading silently. Let them think what they want, he isn’t saddened by the way they reject him… though the small, wet spots on his books tell another story.

9.  
As a child, he was fond of watching the stars with his parents. After they divorced, he kept watching them, but no matter how much he tries to convince himself it isn’t the case, he has to admit it doesn’t quite feel the same anymore.

10.  
Touma never questionned his sexuality, until he met Seiji. Ever since, he keeps trying to guess if he’s in love, if it’s just a teenage crush or if it’s not simply a bromance.

11.  
The Troopers are his very first friends, and just by watching them, Touma knows deep down that he’ll do anything to keep them safe.

12.  
Sometimes, he dreams he’s twelve again, that his parents keep screaming at each other, and that he’s been wandering around town for days without coming back home once. When he wakes up, he involuntarily touch his cheek, as if the slap he received from his worried father was still burning him…

13.  
Touma is very persistent. Whenever he gets an idea, no one or nothing can make him change his mind, and friends and foes alike had to learn it fast.

14.  
Just because he’s smart and very mature for his age, adults often tend to forget that Touma is still a child. Touma sometimes forget it too. It’s only when Jun begs him to come and play with him and he accepts that he truly remember just how young he really is.

15.  
He has no siblings or cousins his age to compare, but Touma can guess, deep down, that belonging to the Troopers is like belonging to a family.

16.  
When his mother first asked him if he was gay, Touma told her, blushing, that he didn’t know. When she asked if Seiji was his boyfriend, he was even more flustered. When she asked him if the other Troopers were in fact his personal harem, he almost choked on his drink.  
And the hysterical laughter of Nasutei, who had overheard her, did nothing to help.

17.  
Touma never realized it, but his mother envies him a bit. With his high metabolism, he can eat as many sweets and cakes as he likes without taking any weigh, unlike her...

18.  
Shuten is an human being. But he’s an enemy, he tried to kill them… Touma turns in his bed, unable to find sleep and wondering if he’ll still be able to shoot at him should he meet him again on the battlefield…

19.  
He doesn’t know for sure which one of his friends got the bright idea or tossing cold water at him to wake him up, but he swears he’s going to make them pay, all of them. Let see who will have the last laugh, or rather, who will the be the last guy soaked, he thought as he aimed the garden hose at them.

20.  
When he reached puberty, his mother took him aside to explain to him ‘the birds and the bees’ and whatever variations she knew around them. It took him months before he could stop blushing while looking at her.

21.  
Byakuen is a mystery to Touma. He doesn’t know where the tigers comes from, nor old how he is, nor if it’s really a tiger. He knows, however, that he has no desire to find himself on the wrong side of his fangs, even if the tiger had just been playing.  
Playing? Perhaps, but his new shirt had still been ruined…

22.  
One morning, he woke up to find his sheets rather… unclean. When Seiji, amused, asked him if he had had a nice dream the night before, Touma could only nod weakly in answer. He never dared to tell Seiji he had been the subject of his wet dream.

23.  
To strike a woman is something unthinkable to him. But as Kayura tries to strike him with more fervor, he knows he has little choice if he wants to remain alive.

24.  
Touma is sometimes envious of Shuu’s big family. He knows that when he’ll come back to his own home, he’ll only find an empty appartment and nobody to celebrate his safe return…

25.  
The best birthday gift he ever got what his parents being both at home at the same time for his birthday. Even if they ended bickering toward the end of the day, it’ll probably remain one of his best memories until his death.

 

**End ******

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone understanding french or willing to give it a try, you can find more of my stories on my fanfiction.net account: http://www.fanfiction.net/u/611826/Yami-Flo
> 
> See you around for 25 more facts about another character, and some others stories. :)


End file.
